


AAG Verse: Flazéda

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Trigger warning: Respected safeword use.





	AAG Verse: Flazéda

Violet was tired, so, so tired, and she had no idea why. She was on her hands and knees, or rather, elbows and knees – her forearms had given out awhile ago, as Katya fucked her from behind. Her hands had been bound together, as had her feet. She could barely move. She wore her corset with garter belts attached to her stockings. Her partners wanted her to be their pretty girl for them. Pearl and Fame had already spent themselves inside of her, and she had enjoyed that, but her erection started to flag.

Normally, she loved getting fucked like this, so she had no idea why everything felt so wrong. Katya was a great and considerate lover so it couldn’t have been that. All of her partners were, and sure, they had all been eager to get to fuck her that day. They all put their full concentration on her, and while it usually exhausted her, it never did to this extent. It never felt like a problem before.  

This time, something was missing.

Violet had sucked off Max earlier, and the leftover taste of semen, usually an aphrodisiac, made her nauseous. She could barely hold her head up. The bed-frame spun in her vision, which did not help with her stomach. She felt hot – too hot. Her skin felt sticky. Her limbs ached. Every thrust of Katya’s hips just made her feel worse. She tried to breathe through her discomfort, wanting to be good, to no avail. 

Violet tried to twist away, to make her displeasure known as her chest started to tighten from anxiety. Her corset made it difficult to get enough air. She tried to gulp in air, but the corset held her back. Normally, the endorphins caused by the breathlessness gave her a thrill. Right now, though, it just increased her panic. 

Katya gave one last thrust and came deep within Violet, and then Katya partially collapsed on top of Violet.Violet completely freaked out as her arms gave out from under her and her air became cut off even more. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t…

“F-flazéda! Flazéda!”

After crying out her safe-word, Katya reacted as if she had been set on fire. She pulled out so quickly that it actually burned. Violet could hear a jumble of voices, but she couldn’t focus. Her head just kept spinning. Everything seemed muffled until she felt cold hands against her face. One hand rested on each of her cheeks – Pearl’s hands.

“Vi…What happened?”

“Get me out of this. Please. Just, just get me out.” Tears leaked out of Violet’s eyes as two pairs of capable hands started loosening her restraints while Pearl continued to cradle Violet’s face in his own strong hands. 

“Shhh…everything’s going to be okay. You’re safe.”

Max and Fame’s hands felt wonderful on Violet’s skin. She didn’t feel the panic overtaking her anymore, but she still felt dizzy and nauseous. 

Pearl’s hands started to feel overly warm as he cradled Violet’s face, which puzzled Pearl, Violet felt so warm and the glassy look in her eyes did not come from arousal.

“Vi, you’re burning up. I think you have a fever.” Pearl felt Violet’s forehead with the back of her hand, which confirmed her suspicion. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Pearl’s tone came out harsh and accusatory. Violet flinched away at the displeasure coming from Pearl; she hadn’t known why she felt so bad. She was also still deeply in subspace, which made Pearl’s words feel like knives cutting into her.

“Pearlie,” Trixie spoke up while comforting Katya who remained sitting near Violet. Katya felt guilty and horrible about the whole thing. “Calm the fuck down.”

Fame and Max had finished getting Violet out of her restraints, and together, they carried Violet out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to wash her up.

All of it kind of happened in a blur to Violet. She still felt dizzy, but she knew she was in capable and safe hands. Max and Fame usually took care of her after a rough scene. This time, however, the two other queens made sure to be even more careful and attentive to Violet’s needs. They took care of her marks and gave her pills and water for her fever. 

“S-sorry. Uh’m sorry.” Violet tried to apologize again and again, even though she had no idea what for. She just felt like she had to, but neither of them were having it. They just shook their heads and gave her soft hugs and pets. They wrapped her in soft words of love and her soft bathrobe as they always did after a scene.

They carried Violet back to the bedroom and placed her on a freshly made bed. The new cool sheets felt wonderful against Violet’s overheated skin. All the unpleasant feelings inside her had vanished, and she could hear her lovers talking around her; their murmuring felt like soothing balms to her nerves. The last thing Violet registered before she fell asleep were soft lips against her forehead – Katya and Pearl – and whispered apologies, though Violet couldn’t think of a reason for them to apologize. 

She was loved, and she never doubted that.

When Violet woke up the next morning, she didn’t feel much different or any better from the other night. Her ears rung, and her head throbbed every time she shifted. Opening her eyes hurt too; the sun shone far too brightly through the window. What was happening? Where was she?

“Mmh…” When Violet tried to move, she felt a heavy arm across her back that held her down. Who was it? Not Max, but that was the most she could figure out right at that moment. Her parched throat demanded her attention more. “Mmrh…Gi’off…”

“You’re awake!” The person next to her moved and Violet felt a cold hand against her forehead. It felt so amazing. “We’ve all been worried sick about you, Princess.” Violet finally recognised the voice – Fame. “We’ve all been taking turns staying up to take care off you, well, except for Katya; she has been a wreck all night: bouncing off the walls with worry, drinking coffee, and smoking like it’s her job…Is it her job? I mean, it is kind of part of her whole stick, the smoking I mean…”

“Mmh…” There was no doubt left in her mind after that rambling that it was Fame that was with her. No one but Fame.

“…Water?“

“Oh, of course, sorry, just a minute.” Fame got up from the bed and came back with a water bottle; she carefully helped Violet sit up and sat next to her so that Violet could lean against her. She held the bottle for Violet could drink; Violet’s hands trembled too much to lift anything on her own. “Good thing we have all that training from the times we’ve tied you up. Kinda sad that the skill is coming in handy because you’re sick though. Everyone’s been so worried, or, well, Trixie has been pretty upset, and so has Pearl of course, but we’ve all been worried. Your fever got pretty high during the night.”

Violet heard the other’s words, but she didn’t really understand them. Worried? Upset? But she apologized last night, why would they be upset with her? Had she done something wrong?

“…What? Fever? Upset?”

“Well, yes, Princess, you’re sick; that cannot be news to you. You’re burning up, barely even focused, and you haven’t told me to fuck off even once.” Fame grinned and kissed Violet’s sweat-dampened hair. “And Pearl and Katya both feel horrible about what happened last night.”

Violet shook her head; she had no ability to follow this conversation with how fuzzy head felt.

“Mmh,” she mumbled, “sticky.” Her entire body had sweated throughout the night and left her coated in a layer of grime. Her stomach growled.

“Oh, sorry, here I go, rambling again. I just want you to feel better. Lay down, and I’ll get you another shirt. Max made this really good chicken soup; she even called Jaidynn up for the right recipe.”

Fame chattered away as Violet drifted back to sleep, comforted by the noise and presence of someone she cared for in the room with her.

When Violet woke again, everything was dark. Night had fallen. She felt so much better, though, after that last rest. Her head no longer spun and she could focus again. Octopus arms gripped her tight – Trixie. Only that girl had arms like tentacles. Violet untangled herself from Trixie’s possessive grip and carefully sat up. She saw that everyone was sleeping in the room with her, and it made her smile. She rose and went to the bathroom to finally release her bladder; she had slept for far too long.

Violet looked out of the bathroom window at the Brooklyn nightlife. The girls had bases all over the United States, one of the prices they had to pay for their relationship to work. Sure, they never had just one place to call home, and sure, someone always complained about some little missing trinket that someone had forgotten somewhere, but it worked for them.

After she left the bathroom, Violet noticed a light coming from the living room. She hurried back to the bedroom and counted the sleeping bodies. Four. One was missing. Katya. Violet left the bedroom and, as softly as possible, shut the door before she walked over to the living room.

“…Katya? Is that you?”

Katya possibly looked worse then Violet had those past two days. Violet’s heart immediately ached for her lover. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Who cares about that? You were…I did…I didn’t, and…you said…” Katya could not find the words that she had been desperate to say. Violet hurried across the room and engulfed her arms around Katya.

“What’s wrong?”

“You, you were hurting, and I didn’t see it. I-I just kept using you and using you, like I didn’t care, I should’ve been–”

Violet placed her hand over Katya’s mouth, effectively shutting her up.

“I didn’t even realise I was sick, so how the hell were you supposed to know? You weren’t the only person in that room.” Violet could see that Katya wanted to protest. “Shush. You know I’m right. You took such good care of me when I safe-worded; you stopped right away which is all I could ever ask of you. I love you, Katya Zamolodchikova, with all my icy, bitchy, black heart.”

Violet felt Katya relax at her words, so she removed her hands and kissed her. Their mouths met in a sweet dance full of love.

Violet stood up and reached out her hand to Katya. “Come back to bed? Please?”  
Katya accepted.


End file.
